The Future Mikaelson
by Sisi7
Summary: Meet Sarah Gilbert and see what happens when this young and powerful siphoner witch transitions into a vampire, right before all hell—quite literally—breaks loose in Mystic Falls. Follow her story as she kicks ass and takes names. Eventual reverse harem, Mikaelson brothers x OC or Kol/Finn/OC/Elijah/Klaus
1. Character

**Name :**

**Sarah Gilbert [played by Nina Dobrev but with green eyes]**

**Age : **

17 years old at the beginning of Junior Year.

**Appearance :**

5'6" tall, long wavy dark brown hair. Identical to Elena Gilbert except with light green eyes.

**Family :**

Jenna Sommers : Aunt and legal guardian.

Elena Gilbert : Twin sister.

Jeremy Gilbert : kid brother.

**Entourage : **

Bonnie Bennett : best friend

Caroline Forbes : best friend

Matt Donovan : childhood friend

Tyler Lockwood : childhood friend

**Personality :**

Queen bee but reasonable, a bit reckless and quite open-minded.

**Species :**

Hybrid; a vampire and a witch.

**Backstory :**

Sarah discovered her siphoner powers at age 5, keeping them secret and practicing with an ancient spellbook she found on a trip with her uncle John. 

Sheila Bennett notices and began teaching her witchcraft when she turned 10 and has been her mentor ever since.

The summer of her 17th birthday, she was in a freak accident and mysteriously woke up as a vampire— a witch-vampire hybrid.

**Characters' quotes :**

_'I'm tough. I'm an ambitious witch and I know exactly what I want. If that makes me a bitch, then I'm perfectly fine with that. I sleep just fine at night.' —_Sarah Gilbert

_'I was stupid to think that my life could be normal.' —_Elena Gilbert

_'No one's gonna fight harder for her, for Sarah, than me.' —_Jeremy Gilbert

_'You came here because you needed something, right?' —_Bonnie Bennett

_'You don't get it, and why would you? You're everyone's first choice.' —_Caroline Forbes


	2. Prologue

**Author's note : This will follow the show closely as I'm watching each episode and then writing my story to best grasp the essence of vampire diairies. I hope you enjoy my OC Sarah and my little twists on the plot and don't hesitate to write reviews. Enjoy my lovelies !**

**••••••••••••••••••**

_'Those who don't believe in magic will never find it.'_

**••••••••••••••••••**

The supernatural. I've always known about the supernatural.

Witches, vampires, werewolves— I knew. Being a witch myself, I was exposed to the world when I turned 5 and stopped a falling glass with magic; something I didn't even know or believe existed.

Let's just say that 5 year old me was very excited. Excited enough to run to my twin sister and tell her my little secret— only for her to snitch to our parents but that's a story for another time.

First things first, let me introduce myself.

My name is Sarah Gilbert and I'm a witch... and a vampire.

Crazy, I know but that is the mystery of little old me. Witchcraft is something I was born with. Vampirism on the other hand, crashed into my life... quite literally.

It was the summer of my 17th birthday, my parents had just died and I was in that grey angsty state of mind people call 'grief'. That day I'll remember for the rest of my life— the rest of eternity.

It was a sunny day in Mystic Falls and I was as lethargic as the day my parents died— it being a car accident a few days prior. I knew I was in no state to drive but I took my car nonetheless— the car I spent three summers in a fast food chain for, a beautiful car— and drove, or rather wandered around town. I didn't know what came over me, quite frankly I can't remember my state of mind that day, but I do remember driving to the cemetery in a hurry.

I remember my lethargic state fading away as I sped down the road, eager to yell at my dead parents, yell at their graves for leaving our family behind, for being selfishly going first... dying first. I now know it was the grief overwhelming me, but back then, I couldn't think of anything else other than arrive at that cemetery.

I never got to the cemetery.

Halfway through the woods, something, an animal perhaps, run straight in front of my car and heroic little me, I swerved to avoid it— losing control of the car and swearing at myself as that little incident could have been prevented by my magic. But like I said , my state of mind wasn't the beat that day.

Unfortunately for me though, I swerved right into a tree, a big, tall tree with 'Welcome to hell' —not to be dramatic or anything— written on it.

_'That's it. I'm dead.' _Was a constant thought as the airbag was a touch too late to give me adequate protection in that case.

However, low and behold, I came back to life unscathed. I mean, I knew I was resilient and a very powerful witch, but that couldn't have saved me— but then here I was, laying beside my car, alive and kicking.

It wasn't until a sweet old lady stopped her car to help me that I realized what had happened.

I realized it a touch too late though.

It wasn't until her body went limp in my arms that I realized I was the one who did it— I'd been the one to drain her of her blood, thus completing my transition into a vampire.

I must admit, though a very open-minded person, the thought of losing my magic nearly drove me crazy. After all, I knew that witches lost their powers when they became vampires.

Not my proudest state, but in a panic, I didn't even think about the sweet old lady anymore, quick on throwing my hands up and yelling a spell that wiped out a few trees. Feeling my magic cursing through me, it was _then_ that I was calm enough to assess the situation.

I burned the old lady's corpse and her car and took mine to the same breath— already used to my being a vampire. Now that I thought about it, I'll never know how vampire blood got into my system that day or any other day for that matter.

On another note, I must also admit to not being a very good person.

I had my morals, I had my people, everyone else could die for all I cared. I know this sounds horrible, but becoming a vampire kinda freed me from human righteousness. Well, even when I was human, I could be a bitch and it didn't bother me in the slightest.

The next few weeks after my transition and just before Junior Year, I got used to being a vampire; to drinking blood, stealing blood bags from hospitals and being quite comfortable in my house without having the need to tear my family members' throats out. Plus, I was my little brother's biggest cheerleader, his lifeline, his strong big sister, I couldn't let him see me with the slightest of crumble— especially after our parents' demise.

Now that you know how I got stuck at 17 for eternity— Thank god I could still pass for a 22-23 year old young woman, it was fine with me— what happens next is my story. The story of how my life changed for the better.

The story of how I became Sarah Mikaelson.


	3. Pilot pt 1

On the roof of a certain Salvatore manor, what appeared to be a young man could be seen standing, lost in his thoughts.

**Stefan's POV**

For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am vampire and this is my story. I shouldn't have come home.

I know the risk. But I have no choice. I have to know them.

**•••••••••••**

**Elena's POV**

Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say 'I'm fine, thank you.'; 'Yes, I feel much better.' I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

**•••••••••••••**

**Sarah's POV**

"Hm, kinda hot."

The gorgeous lady who was receiving my compliment was my own reflection in the mirror— I know, a bit self-centered but hey if you didn't love yourself, who would?

For my first day back to school, the first day of Junior Year, I'd kept the ritual I'd been doing since I turned ten. I prepared my outfit the night before —a stripped, black and white short dress, with a jean vest and black high-heeled boots—, took good care of my hair and skin and went to sleep early, without forgetting my big glass of tea.

This year wasn't the same as the others, though.

This year, my glass of tea wasn't made by mom, nor did dad stay in my room, with his own glass of bourbon, keeping me company until I fell asleep—something he did ever since I was a wee little girl.

Instead of all that, this year, I made the tea in honor of my beautiful mom, and spent the night in Jeremy—my little brother—'s room, keeping him company until we both fell asleep.

This year, on top of my magic, I also had a new set of fangs to complete the whole supernatural mojo I had going on—as if being a witch wasn't challenging enough.

I became a vampire a few months ago, when I died in a freak car accident—do you hear the irony?—and woke up already in transition. Ever since then, it has taken me quite a few weeks to get used to the added element in me, as well as the added diet I now followed.

Don't get me wrong, living for eternity while also keeping my magic? I'll tell you I was the last person who would spit on the opportunity—it just took me a minute to adjust.

I still didn't know how vampire blood got in my system though. _That_ was something I hadn't quite moved past.

Shaking off those thoughts, I turned my head around to check that my waist-long wavy hair was perfect and called it a day, taking my school bag and rushing downstairs for breakfast.

I arrived in the kitchen to aunt Jenna who was freaking out about something.

"Toast. I can make toast." She muttered, looking around the kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee, aunt Jenna." my twin, Elena, rightfully informed her.

"I second that." I added in, heading straight to the coffee machine to get myself a mug of heavenly brew before I stood next to my sister.

Twin sisters, quite a freaky affair in our little town named Mystic Falls.

Elena and I were 98 percent identical. The remaining 2 percent were my hair was waist-length and naturally wavy; and my eyes were a light green she'd always been envious of. But other than that, we were identical. Personality wise though, we were the complete opposite.

She was the righteous twin—allegedly— and I was the reckless one.

The two of us got along like twins, we were as close as sisters could be. Even if we didn't agree on... anything really.

"Is there coffee?"

I turned my head to see Jer, my little brother coming down the stairs and handed him a mug before he could steal Elena's.

My relationship with Jeremy was different than with Elena. Jer and I were extremely close—sometimes creepily so as we could read each other like no other. Sometimes it felt as though I was with him in the womb and not Elena.

"Thanks, sis." Jer whispered, kissing my temple in greeting and keeping an arm around my neck.

I could see Elena giving me some signals with how big she was making her eyes but ignored her. Chances were, she wanted to play psychologist with Jer but I, on the other hand, knew he needed this phase. If I felt as though he was getting lower, I would pull him up whether he liked it or not and he knew that.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Aunt Jenna sighed before she raised some bills. "Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Elena replied while Jer and I shared the money.

I didn't really need it but I was thinking that a new pair of shoes would do wonders to my mood—even though I had a serious problem with shopping.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Seeing Jenna so flustered for us warmed my heart.

Us siblings lost our parents but she lost her sister. Yet, here she was, putting her grief aside for us. Aunt Jenna was the best.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I reminded her.

Jenna nodded. "I'm meeting my thesis advisor at... now. Crap!"

"Then go." I playfully shooed her. "We'll be fine, aunt Jenna."

When the door closed on her back, Elena turned to Jeremy. "You okay?" She asked.

"Don't start." Jeremy muttered, putting his empty mug in the sink and walking out of the house too— to school.

Elena sighed as I washed my mug. "Why is he always like that?"

I chuckled. "Because you're always like this, Elena." I said, moving my hand up and down, encasing her frame. "Jer needs a little more time. Time you —nor I for that matter— have no right to decide."

"But—,"

"No buts." I interrupted my twin. "You know him Lena, Jer's a strong kid; he'll get through it. We'll all get through it."

Elena smiled and took my hand, squeezing it for comfort.

As my phone buzzed with an incoming text, I replied before looking at Elena. "Bonnie will be here in five."

"Do you really think we'll be okay?" Elena asked when we stepped outside to wait for our best friend.

"I know we will." I smiled sadly, not knowing who I wanted to convince more—her or me.

**~•o•~**

"So Gram's is telling me I'm psychic." Bonnie Bennett, our best friend since we were out of the womb was rambling in her car, with Elena in the front seat and me out back.

"Our ancestors were from Salem, which I know isn't all that crazy in this town but she's going on and on about it and I'm like, put this woman in a home already."

I quietly sighed, taking pity on Bonnie. Little did she know the 'drunken' stories of her Gram's were all true. She was indeed a witch, no matter how strongly she opposed it in her mind. But sooner or later, her magic was going to appear, and it will not be unicorns and rainbows. I remember the first time Sheila -Gram's- Bennett taught me proper witchcraft— it was hell.

Luckily for Bonnie though, she had access to a very powerful witch aka moi.

"But then I started thinking." Bonnie added. "I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger. And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands... Elena! Back in the car." Bonnie snapped my twin out of her thoughts.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena said, apologetic. "I'm sorry, girls. Bonnie, you were telling me that..."

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie replied.

Looking at my sister, I could understand why her head wasn't in the car— after all, she was with my parents when they died.

I knew she blamed herself for it, and quite frankly I did too at first. After all, if she had stayed at the party with me, and waited for me to drop us home instead of calling mom and dad after her fight with Matt, maybe our parents would still be alive. But that was a lot of 'If's' and it wasn't worth falling out with my sister because of it.

"Right, okay." Elena was fully back into the conversation. "Then predict something about me, about us." She asked.

Bonnie looked focused. "I see..."

I snickered in the back at their antics. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works." You know, speaking as a real witch.

However, as soon as my words were out, a black bird hit the car out of nowhere, making Bonnie swerve in lane and hastily park in a safe area of the road.

"What was that?" Bonnie panicked. "Oh my god, Elena, Sarah, are you okay?"

"I'm good." I replied, turning around to look at the mysterious bird that had just hit us. Its eyes looked too intelligent, and that was when I knew someone else was in control of the bird—meaning someone, a supernatural someone was keeping eyes on one or all of us girls.

But who? That was a hard question, seeing as the Bennett's and I were the only supernatural beings in this town as far as I knew.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena replied when I looked back up front, her erratic breathing and heart were finally calming down.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie explained.

Elena smiled at our best friend. "Really, it's fine. I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

Bonnie then calmed down too and smiled, looking between us twins. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

Her first statement I agreed with, I wanted something, someone, _please_, to shake Mystic Falls. The bout on the sad and dark times being over? I wasn't so sure about that one.

**•••••••••••••**

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie complained as we walked through our school. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot— can I still stay 'tranny mess'?"

"No, that's over." Elena replied as I was too busy chuckling.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year."

We'd now arrived to the lockers, and I began lightening up my bag as Elena waved at Matt, her ex boyfriend and our childhood friend. The latter ignored her and walked away, leaving Elena sighing sadly.

"He hates me." She muttered.

"That's not hate." Bonnie said. "That's 'you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly, I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'."

"It is hate." I cut in, laughing at Bonnie's words before I turned to my twin. "In this little town of Mystic Falls, you were his forever kind of girl Elena, and you dumped him with a 'I need space' generic excuse instead of telling him you didn't love him anymore. He _is _allowed to hate a little bit." I told her before I lightly kissed her hand to alleviate my harsh words.

She knew I was right though, she chickened out from telling Matt the truth, and now poor guy was pissed but I bet he still thought she only needed 'space' and they would be back together in no time.

Elena didn't have time to reply as a blonde tornado—also known as Caroline Forbes— swooped in and tackled Elena with a hug.

"Elena, oh my god." The blonde exclaimed before tackling me into another hug. "Sarah! How are you? It's so good to see you." She said before turning to Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?"

"Caroline I'm right here." Elena smiled. "And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better." Elena replied while secretly pinching me as I was mouthing 'liar liar, pants on fire' at her bold lie.

"And we talk everyday on the phone, Care." I told the blonde. "So you know how I am."

"I know, I know." Care sighed before bringing us into a group hug. "But still, you poor things."

Elena cleared her throat after a moment. "Caroline."

"Okay, okay!" Caroline seemed to see a friend of hers and bid us goodbye. "See you guys later!"

"No comment." Elena said as we watched our blonde best friend's back get further and further away.

"Shut up, she's doing her best... in a Caroline way." I said, jokingly pushing her shoulder.

Care could sometimes be over the top, and way too much into certain situations but I loved her nonetheless. She made me laugh.

**••••••••••••**

Twenty minutes later, we were walking past the school office when Bonnie stopped us to admire something inside. "Hold up. Who's this?"

I turned my head to see... a back. "All I see is a back." I repeated my thoughts out loud, with Elena agreeing.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie corrected.

I wasn't listening anymore as my magic was acting up, picking up something off the stranger. _Vampire. _I raised my eyebrow, well, apparently there was another vampire in Mystic Falls. I could feel that he had at least a century on me but strength wise, he had nothing on me.

Being the nosiest girl on earth, I listened in to his conversation with the secretary.

_"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts." _The secretary was telling him.

The guy took off his sunglasses, and I assume he was about to compel his way into the school.

_"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." _Called it, he was compelling the secretary.

_"Well, you're right." _The secretary said in a monotone voice. _"So it is."_

I observed the guy as keenly as I could without seeing his face. I didn't know if I was excited to have another vampire in town or annoyed.

Annoyed because of all the 'animal attacks' we were hearing on the news lately because it seemed that this vampire didn't know how to feed in a small town.

The need to tear him another a*hole was strong but I restrained myself—I would see what this guy brought to town before I made any kind of move.

After all, this wasn't the time to be reckless; I could protect myself just fine but a lot of my people couldn't so I would just wait and see.

"I'm sensing Seattle. And he plays the guitar." Bonnie said as we continued to watch the stranger.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena chuckled at Bonnie's enthusiasm.

"Pretty much." Bonnie replied.

_"Jeremy, good batch man!" _I heard some boy say and it seemed as though Elena had heard it too.

"I'll be right back." She said, rushing after Jeremy and into the boys' toilet.

"Shit!" I cursed, hurrying after her, as I didn't want any bloodbath between my siblings.

After I entered the bathroom after Elena, some boy exclaimed in surprise. "Again? Whoa, pants down, chick!" He told his fellow pee partners as they all put their pants back and left the restroom.

I turned around to see Elena grabbing Jer's face and looking into his eyes.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Elena snarked.

"No, I'm not." Jeremy said, not really caring about what she had to say.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena began patting his body down to see if she could find anything.

"Stop, all right?" Jeremy yelled. "You need to chill yourself."

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude you are so cool." Elena mocked.

"Elena." My voice held a warning note as I called out to her. "Leave it."

"I don't need this." Jeremy said as he quickly got out of the bathroom, leaving me and my twin at a stand off.

I saw her about to say something but cut her off. "Save you saliva, Elena. I love you really, but if you tried to _listen_ to people for once instead of blindly acting like a good samaritan , maybe you'd see that Jeremy needs this phase before he straightens up."

"Fine. He can do whatever he wants," she began, "but I'll be there each time to ruin his buzz."

"Suit yourself." I rollled my eyes, signaling the end of this ridiculous stand off.

Elena then got out of the bathroom, with me right behind her, and run into someone.

"Uh, pardon me. Uhm, is this the men's room?"

I raised my head to see Elena standing really close to the vampire stranger from earlier—both of them looking at each other as if struck by thunder.

"Yes. Uhm, I was just, uhm..." Elena was rambling and that's when I knew she really liked the guy.

I sighed, attracting the attention of the guy. "Sorry, there was something with our brother. It's a long story."

What followed was a good minute of awkward silence as the guy was looking back and forth between us, as if he was seeing someone else—someone from his past.

My nosy side steered up again but now was not the time nor the place. "Elena, let's go. We'll be late with Tanner."

The guy made way for us to pass and I could clearly hear my sister's erratic heartbeat as she kept stealing glances at him.

_Ah, puppy love. _I rolled my eyes as we turned the corner, heading to History.

Speaking of history, I hoped this new vampire was here to shake things—good or bad, we, no _I _needed something to happen in this little town; something exciting.

**~•o•~**


	4. Pilot pt2

**~•o•~**

"People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideas than those in the traditional south..." Mr. Tanner, our history teacher was immersed in his subject.

I was at the back of the class with Bonnie, the both of us watching Elena and the new guy make gooey eyes at each other. Don't get me wrong, I would like my twin to get out there and get her happiness but I still didn't think of anything of the other vampire.

Pulling out my phone, I saw Bonnie's name displayed and raised an eyebrow at her text.

_Bonnie : Elena! Hawt-E staring @ u._

I looked up to see Elena staring at us with big flustered eyes, still stealing glances at the new guy. I grabbed the opportunity to make faces at her, with an inkling of lewd smiles and gestures, at which she became even more flustered, to my and Bonnie's amusement.

The lovebirds looked at each other one last time before the bell delivered us from hell and we could all go home, at last.

**••••••••**

Out of school, I saw Elena go in the direction of the cemetery, to write in her diary and speak to our parents as she always did these past few months.

_That_ was something I wasn't ready for... I was the only one in the family who'd gotten a shrink and learned to let it go, to deal with my grief, but seeing their tombs was not on my near agenda.

So here I was in the Grill, with Caroline and Bonnie as the blonde was telling us all about the mysterious vampire-boy.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore." Care informed us. "He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

I whistled with a sly grin. "That's my blonde stalker." I teased my best friend.

As Care playfully slapped my arm, Bonnie was also stunned. "You got all of that in one day?"

Caroline snorted. "Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

"Psycho." I whispered, but she was a psycho that I very much loved.

_And _she set her sights on the same guy as my twin, which was bound to get some friction going. And tempers flaring. Most likely Caroline's as she always made a point to be in a contest with Elena—don't ask me why, she just did.

Just as we reached Matt at the pool table, I was pulled into a slight vision of Elena inviting Stefan to the Grill with us. I came out of it, a little dazed but staring at Matt and Caroline.

_Oh boy._

_**•••••••••**_

"How's Elena doing?"

Matt, Bonnie and I were still at the pool tables, Care somewhere with some unfortunate guy to order around when Matt broke his Elena Silence.

"Her mom and dad died." Bonnie replied, the words choking me for a second before she continued. "She's putting on a good face but it's only been four months."

As Bonnie said that, her eyes slid to me, to let me know I didn't fool her either—which was why Bonnie was my best friend, we got each other in a way other people couldn't.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked the both of us.

"Let it go, Matt." I sighed, Matt knew how I felt about their couple. As individuals, they were some of the best people I knew, but as a couple, they just... weren't.

"And so not getting in the middle of that." Bonnie added in. "You pick up the phone and call her." 

Matt sighed heavily. "I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt." I knew Bonnie said the wrong thing just as the doors of the Grill ringed open.

Elena and Stefan came in together, surprising more than one of our friends.

"More time, huh?" Matt said through his teeth before he stalked to the pair.

Making big eyes at Bonnie, I hurried after him, in time to hear him introduce himself to Stefan and then stalk away. Stefan, though, had no eyes to Matt as they were on my person and he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. He kept doing that, sometimes it was with Elena but most of the time it was me that seemed to remind him of an old acquaintance I presume. 

Again, being a nosy Nancy, I wanted to ask him about it but I restrained the urge. I would know sooner or later his story. Thus, restraining my curiosity, I led them to the table we were occupying with the girls.

**~**

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" The girls and I were on a mission to unravel all that was Stefan Salvatore.

"Mh-mmh." Stefan nodded. "And moves when I was still young."

That must have been a _long_ time ago seeing as he had to be at least a century old.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." He replied, but I was the only one who caught the slight flinch at their mention. _What was that?_

Elena though seemed to empathize with him, what with _our_ parents. "I'm sorry." She said. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

So he had siblings, just not ones he was in speaking terms with. And that meant his siblings were also vampires, thus additional pains in my ass—we didn't need "animal attacks" in this town with the Council, not now, not ever.

"So Stefan, If you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline asked.

As Stefan shook his head, Bonnie supplied. "It's a back to school thing at the falls."

Stefan eyed me and then Elena. "Are you guys going?"

"Of course they are." Bonnie replied with a knowing smirk.

My smirk was less knowing and more annoyed. I would never touch guys my twin was interested in with a stick. Imagine being in a love triangle; then imagine it being with your twin sister... ew.

So I hoped Stefan viewed me with friendship eyes because as far as I was concerned, he was already taken.

•••••••••

"Just admit it Elena." Bonnie urged my twin.

We were in the woods, at the falls for the back to school party, with nearly the whole school.

I'd put on black high-waisted jeans with a white camisole and forgone the jacket somewhere with Caroline. My hair was in its usual state : wavy and rolling down my back and I had minimal makeup on my face. The jewelry was also few, as it consisted with only my mom's angel necklace and small diamond studs I got on my birthday two years prior.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena finally caved in, talking about Stefan.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie teased.

"And hair." I chuckled into my beer.

I was having a good time at this party, plus, I'd fed _a lot_, like I usually did before coming here so my night was set. I just hoped nothing tainted the night but I had this... feeling, as though something was going to happen. What or who was involved, I just couldn't get my finger on it.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked, eyeing the crowd.

"I don't know." Elena said. "You tell me. You're the psychic one."

I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again. _Bonnie was so going to fall from heaven when she really got into all this magic stuff—she was going to love it, but it will be hard on her.

After all, like Dahl said '_Those who don't believe in magic will never find it.' _So the more Bonnie opposed her magic, the more it will oppose her.

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie chuckled. "Okay, so give me a sec. Gram's said I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena said as she presented her empty bottle of beer to Bonnie. The latter, touched Elena's hand when taking the bottle and went into a little trance before our eyes, abruptly pulling her hand back.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird." Bonnie said, shakily. "When I touched you, I saw a crow."

As Bonnie said that, I saw my sister's face get a puzzled expression. "What?" As though she knew what Bonnie was talking about.

"A crow. There was fog. A man." Bonnie added on. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

Sensing Stefan approaching Elena, I pulled Bonnie away. "I'm coming with you."

"What? Girls!" Elena cried behind us before getting distracted by Stefan.

When we arrived at the drinks table, Bonnie put down her unfinished beer and breathed deep, shaking her head.

"Talk to Gram's Bon, and _listen_ when she talks to you." I advised, not keen on seeing my best friend freak out but also knowing she needed to know on her time.

Bonnie must have heard something in my tone because her eyes went to me. "You know something."

"Talk to Gram's."

"No, you _know _something, S. What is it?"

"Talk to Gram's, B. I promise to tell you everything after, but talk.to.Gram's."

We had a mini staring contest before she sighed in compliance. "Okay. But you better tell me everything."

"Promise, hon'." She squeezed my hand in reassurance and we proceeded to make a few more shots, giving in to the festive mood.

**••••••••**

"You're a hard person to track." I heard behind me as I was staring at the woods— well, at nothing really, lost in my mind.

"And _you_ are a hard person to crack, mr Salvatore." I smirked as Stefan now stood beside me. "Where's my sister?"

"With Caroline." He said. "What do you mean a hard person to crack?"

"You're mysterious." I mused. _And a vampire._

"As you are." He deflected the words as our eyes met.

Green clashing with green, I'm sure we could both feel the budding friendship between us. Thus, we both smiled in understanding and clinked beer bottles. _Vampire friend, check._

I decided right then and there to let him in on my own vampirism. Taking his arm, I led us a little further away, where I was sure prying eyes wouldn't wander.

"What are you—," Stefan never finished his question as he took a look at my eyes.

In a blink, he whisked us away further into the woods, trapping me against a tree.

"Katherine." He sneered. "And green lenses really?"

I was confused but not _that_ confused that I would let someone trap me so I reversed our positions. "What are you talking about? Who is Katherine?"

Stefan seemed to realize his mistake, too late. "Sarah?"

"The one and only." My sarcasm was heavy. "If I knew you'd freak out, I wouldn't have revealed myself." I let him go and began walking back to the party.

"No, wait." He took hold of my arm and held me back. "I'm sorry, I thought you were an old friend of mine playing tricks."

"An old friend?" I asked with a raised brow. _Who would look enough like me to pass as me?_

"An old friend." He said, unlikely to open up to me right now, but he would soon whether he liked it or not.

"Okay." I conceded. "Anyways, what is up with the animal attacks? Don't you know how to feed discreetly."

Stefan sighed a weary sigh. "That's not me. I don't who it is but there's another vampire in town. Besides, I only feed from animals."

_I only feed from animals. I only feed from animals. I only feed—_

"You _what?" _I think my brain had a malfunction for awhile.

Stefan watched my face, his eyes alight with mirth. "Yes, Sarah, I'm a vegetarian."

"Isn't that like... against the law?"

"Against which law?" I could see he wanted to laugh so bad.

"Vampire laws." I said as though it was normal. "Like really, don't you think it's freaky to feed on animals?"

"You feed on humans." Stefan deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, at least I have less chances to feed on Bambi or baby squirrels." I sassed.

At that, he finally burst laughing and I admit I stared a bit. He _was _a handsome fellow.

"You should do that more often." I told him.

"What?" He asked, his eyes still shining.

"Laugh." My own perpetual smirk was back on my face. "You're got but when you smile, you're h-a-w-t."

"There's a difference?" He asked, amused.

"The first one is 'I'll get in a coffee shop with you' hot. The second one is more of a 'I'll get into bed with you hot' so yeah, there's a difference, Stef."

He continued to chuckle while sticking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Stef." He murmured. "I like that."

I was thinking _Crap, did I just get myself involved in a fucking triangle with my twin? _When said twin joined us, prompting Stefan's hand to drop from my face.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Elena asked as she stood next to Stefan.

I cleared my throat, rolling my eyes at myself and thinking I needed to get laid. "Life." I replied.

Stefan was going to say something when Elena and I saw Jeremy stumbling in direction of the woods at the same time.

"God! You gotta be kidding me!" Elena exclaimed.

"Tone that down, Elena." I snapped while I hurried after my brother, not without hearing Elena and Stefan.

"Who's that?" Stefan asked.

"Our brother."

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one." Elena replied. "Excuse me."

"Need some help?"

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy!" Elena had already caught up to me as she turned down Stefan's offer.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going!" Elena continued to shout as we followed our brother through the woods.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jer said, without turning around.

"Jer, bud, wait for us." I said, the only calm sibling in these woods.

Hearing my voice, my little brother waited for us to catch up before he turned back around but tripped and went down.

"Jer!"

"Vicki? Oh my god! It's Vicki." Jer's words were shouted at the end.

"Oh my god." Elena whispered as I ran to Vicki's body to see she had been bitten... by a vampire nonetheless.

Okay, this new vampire in town was starting to piss me off.

"No!" Jer cried as I took the scarf off a frozen Elena and applied pression on Vicki's wound.

"Jer, carry her, we're going back to the camp." I ordered. "Elena, snap out of it!"

My siblings carried my orders as we all made a run for the camp, and as no one was watching, I whispered a quick spell to stop Vicki's bleeding.

"Somebody help!" Elena cried as we stumbled out of the woods.

"Vicki, Vicki! What the hell?" Matt ran to us, Tyler not far behind him. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler ordered people as my gaze searched the crowd for a particular someone.

As my gaze collided with Stefan's, I saw his features change, his face morphing into his vampire, and in a blink, he was gone.

I heaved a big sigh as I lifted my eyes to the sky. 

_Well, I did ask for something interesting._

**•••••••**

**3rd POV**

At Mystic Falls Hospital, one Vicki Donovan startled awake in her bed, her brother Matt right beside her.

"Vicki. Hey... hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"Matt—," Vicki's voice rasped.

"Hey, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine."

"Vampire." The girl whispered before she fell into another slumber, leaving Matt with a puzzled expression.


	5. The Night Of The Comet

**_3rd POV_**

In the familiar forest of Mystic Falls, a man and a woman were camping, unaware of the fog descending around their tent.

"Hey, did you hear that?" The woman had quite a keen ear.

"Hear what?" The man besides her asked.

"I hear thunder."

"There's no thunder."

"Are you sure?" The woman insisted. "Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet."

"It's not gonna rain." The man rolled his eyes but still kissed the top of her head. "Listen... I got you a little something. It's in the back of the car. Don't you move."

As he stood up, the woman spoke up. "Stay dry."

The man chuckled as he walked out the tent. "It's not gonna rain."

After a while, a dripping noise could be heard against the top of the tent and the woman smiled in triumph.

"I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain."

Walking outside, she failed to see the man and panic slightly arose in her. The dripping sound was heard once again, and lifting her eyes, she saw her boyfriend up in a tree, his blood dripping on the tent.

With a frightened scream, she ran to the car, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. "Open! No! Please!"

The car beeped as the doors unlocked, not the doing of the woman, if shown by how she nervously looked around.

All of a sudden, someone dropped from the trees and killed her, draining her of her blood.

Somewhere in the Gilbert's residence, Sarah Gilbert gasped awake, having just experienced the scene through the woman's eyes. She turned around, making sure she didn't wake her little brother and got herself a blood bag.

"Fucking vampire." She muttered, her expression comically murderous.

When she found the rogue vampire, there would be hell to pay—or a kick in the nuts as her face expressed.

**~•0•~**

**_Sarah's POV_**

_"Dear diary, this morning is... different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it."_

Putting the finishing touches on my outfit, the sound of my sister writing in her diary and speaking out loud drifted into my ears.

Obviously Elena could sense the change happening as she was falling in _lurve_ with Stefan Salvatore—and I didn't even want to know why that knowledge annoyed me.

_"For once, I don't regret the day before it begins." _Elena continued to mutter.

_"Because I know... I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good."_

I sighed, looking at my reflection in my vanity, reminding myself _I _was the one who asked the universe for more excitement in this town. _Well done, Sarah, well done._

**••••••••**

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked my twin and I as the three of us were in the kitchen.

"Depends on where you're going." Elena replied as I lifted my eyes from my huge breakfast and looked at my aunt.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." She replied, gathering locks of her hair. "Hair up or down?"

"Sexy stewardess." I chimed in as I looked at her hair up.

Jenna put it back down and Elena replied. "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is." Jenna chuckled before nodding at Elena. "In a good mood?"

"I feel good, which is rare." Elena said. "So I've decided to with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

At that, I carefully avoided their eyes as Jenna replied. "He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse."

At the pregnant pause—my brother was most definitely in the hospital, checking on Vicki—, Jenna caught on. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No." Elena replied on a frustrated sigh.

Well, time to erase myself from this conversation—and this kitchen.

**•••••••••**

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Care asked Bonnie as we were leaving our first class.

Bonnie had listened to me... well kinda. She had talked to Gram's but she didn't _listen_.

"Technically, Gram's says I'm a witch." Bonnie told our blonde friend. "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Gram's tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

I heaved a small sigh, Bonnie was _so_ going to get the shock of her life... but I would be there every second for my best friend.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline sighed.

"Mystic mysterious guy?" I asked a nodding Care, referring to the hot guy she apparently 'made eyes' witch at the Grill the night before.

"I didn't see him, you did." Bonnie said. "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"Yeah it's not like you to get shy." I told our blondie.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

"Yeah, _right._" I mocked my friend. "More like Mrs.McShy in front of hot guys."

With Bonnie's laughter ringing in the hallway, Caroline ran after me with her bag, acting like an old lady with a thief.

**••••••••**

Two hours later, I was in one of the school's field with my twin and Matt, the latter updating us on his sister.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt said, the hand in mine squeezing for comfort.

"That's good news." Elena said, seated on his other side.

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" I asked, though I already knew Kelly would be a no show.

As expected, Matt shook his head. "Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend so... we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

I squeezed his hand in comfort, I couldn't comprehend his struggle since mom and dad had been the best parents I could ever ask for but Matt knew he could always count on me.

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok." Elena sighed in relief.

"I know." Matt sighed. "And now there's talk of some missing campers."

I stiffened a bit at the mention of the campers, remembering my vision _and_ the fucking vampire—that I had yet to find—who was making all this noise. I swear to god, the minute I knew who it was, I was gonna break his neck.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" I asked, emphasis on 'animal' to steer clear of suspicions.

Matt furrowed his brow. "She said it was a vampire."

My hand in his spasmed a bit. "What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out." It was obvious that Matt didn't believe his sister's words for a second.

"Ok, that is weird." Elena hummed.

"I think she was drunk." Matt then changed the subject, looking at Elena. "So what's with you and the new guy?"

Elena's face revealed a guilty expression. "Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

Matt squeezed my hand and released it. "You know, I'm...I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night."

Sensing something, I hummed and turned to them. "And I also have to go. See you later, Matt, sis'!"

I walked in the direction the feeling was stronger and came face to face with dear Stefan. Reckon he'd been listening to the conversation.

"You heard?" I asked nonetheless.

He sighed and nodded his head. "I'm gonna take care of it."

"Well do it fast, Stefan." I warned him. "Because if I get involved, I'm gonna kill this new vampire. Do you know who it is?"

"I have a clue." Stefan opted for truth, which I liked. "But I'm not sure either."

My eyes fluttered over his stiff and tired face and I sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna leave you to it."

He took my hand and squeezed it for a bit. "Thanks, Sarah." Before he rushed off.

**•••••••**

"Well, I was talking to Gram's and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie told our table as we were at the Grill after school. "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

I was probably the only one listening intently to what Gram's said as I could literally _feel_ the 'impending doom'. And call me twisted, but I couldn't wait for it, man, I wasn't bored anymore and _that _was a feat.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Care was even less believing of Gram's sayings than Bonnie. "So then what?" She asked Elena.

"So then nothing." My twin, sitting next to me, answered.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Care's face was full of disbelief. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena said.

"And I can vouch for that, I would have heard them otherwise." I chimed in. "If only I wasn't sure that Stefan was a vanilla kinda guy, I would have been all up on _that." _I made lewd faces with Bonnie snickering and Elena glaring at me.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline was still not giving up. "I mean, Elena, we're your friends, ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena replied.

'Talked' I mouthed at Bonnie, the both of us rolling our eyes at my goody-two-shoes sister.

"Ok, what is with the blockage?" My thoughts exactly, Care. "Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." Elena said with a small smile while Bonnie and I were cracking up.

As we were still laughing, Elena stood up with a determined expression.

"Oh no, I know that face." I pointed at her. "That's the face that got us suspended in 3rd grade."

Elena rolled her eyes. "That night was _your_ idea, Sarah."

_Oh yeah, I forgot. _I snickered.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy." Elena said, surprising even Care. "If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I would do."

"Go, twin!" I cheered. _Finally, _we had corrupted her to our ways.

**•••••••**

"Tell me again, why am I here?"

I'd followed Elena's car with my own while we weaves through the woods and finally arrived before a magnificent residence; the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Back up." Elena said, trying—failing—to calm her nerves in front of the door.

"For what?" I insisted, still confused. "I'll admit that Stefan is hot but he's way too soft for me. And I'd prefer to not be in the vicinity of my twin having sex, thank you very much." I sassed.

"Shut up." She laughed, finally knocking on the door.

The door was slightly ajar and opened on its own, making me shrug and enter someone else's house nonetheless.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called out as we walked further into the home.

A crow flew into the house, making the two of us turn around—and into a McHottie with blue eyes.

_Damon Salvatore. _Whispers only I could hear. So this was Stefan's brother, huh. And probably the sonovabich who didn't know how to feed discreetly.

"I...I'm sorry we barged in." Elena was as startled as I was. Was that a _blush_ on her cheeks? "The door was... open."

Yeah, and now it was closed, just like my favorite horror movies.

McHottie smirked. "You must be Elena and Sarah. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena furrowed her brows.

"'None that I talk to.'" I quoted Stefan, —proving to Elena that he indeed told us he had siblings— and eyeing Damon.

Damon seemed to eye me back, probably thinking I wanted to sleep with him—if the smirk getting bigger was any indication—while I was just thinking of the easiest way to bust his balls without my sister seeing.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon said before he ushered us further into the living room. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any minute."

Elena released an awed sound. "Wow. This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction." Damon shrugged. "It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon eyed Elena with a knowing glint. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For awhile there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

I rolled my eyes but with a little smirk of my own. Damon was a shit steerer, _now_ we were talking.

"The last one?" Elena fell into his trap.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

_Katherine. _I didn't know why, but all I felt with this name was bad. Nothing good at all and a myriad of confusing emotions. Anger, betrayal, love and resentment.

What was _that_? I didn't even know the girl.

"Nope." Elena's voice brought me back to the present conversation.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." Damon was such a sly devil, I loved it. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Well now, that's all Elena would think about. "We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said, not deterred one bit from Stefan.

"I'm a fatalist." Damon replied before looking behind us. "Hello, Stefan."

Immediately, the tension in the room was high, and most of it coming from Stefan.

"Elena, Sarah. I didn't know you were coming over."

"You and me both." I sassed, lightening the atmosphere.

"I know I should have called." Elena tried for a smile. "I just..."

"Oh, don't be silly." Damon interrupted. "You're welcome any time. Both of you. Aren't they, Stefan?" He smirked at his stiff as a board brother. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker."

I chuckled, enjoying the little chaos Damon was creating and wondering if something was not right with me.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Sarah. Nice to see you." Stefan said instead.

"Yeah, we should probably go." Elena told me, but I could feel the flash of hurt in her eyes. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Elena." Damon nodded at her before stopping in front of me, looking down at me. "Sarah."

In a playful mode, I winked at him, a little of my vampire veins showing. "Damon."

Leaving a stunned Damon behind, I hurried after my sister out the door and into our respective cars.

_Hmm. _This town just got a helluva lot more interesting.

**•••••••••**

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena bitterly told our aunt as the three of us were snacking on my cooking in the kitchen.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait 'till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

"Way to put things into perspective, aunt Jenna." I snickered, avoiding the ponytail holder she sent my way.

Our laughter was cut short by Jeremy coming home.

"Jeremy? Jeremy! Where were you?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"More stoner stories?" Jer sighed. "Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's ...that's cool."

Jer began climbing the stairs when Jenna lost her calm.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" She cried, throwing the apple she was eating at his head.

"Ow!" Jer cradled the back of his head. "Why did you do that?"

"Listen up." Jenna was firm. "Quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion."

Jer snorted. "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight."

Seeing my aunt's frustrated face, I sighed. "I'll talk to him."

**~**

Without knocking, I entered Jer's room and threw myself on top of him in his bed.

"Oof, sis, are you getting fat?"

I mock-gasped. "Oh, you're on." I was on him faster than he could react and began tickling him. "Mad tickles from Hell, beware!"

Jer was laughing madly, nearly wheezing. "You psycho!"

I stopped tickling him as he hugged me, his face in my neck. "I miss you, Jer."

I could feel him rolling his eyes. "We live together, doofus."

"No, Jer, I _miss_ you." Damn, I was pretty sure he heard the crack in my voice and I didn't want to cry.

There was a slight lull before he hugged me even tighter.

"I'll stop ditching classes." He muttered. "... and I'll be done soon... with the drugs."

My sigh of relief was audible. "Thanks, Jer-bear."

"I love you."

"To the moon and back."

**•••••••**

**_The next day, Mystic Falls Town Square_**

Elena, Bonnie and I were in the Square, distributing pamphlets for the upcoming for the comet viewing.

"Tonight, night of the comet, would you like a program." Bonnie turned to me. "He didn't call, huh."

I shook my head. "She's been moping all day."

"I'm not moping." Elena denied. "So, he didn't call... or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"Because you've known each other for five minutes." I chimed in.

Bonnie shushed me. "That's an important milestone in any relationship."

"Isn't it?" Elena agreed. "The timing is wrong anyways."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie was not wrong.

"Bonnie's not wrong." I repeated my thoughts. In a town like Mystic Falls, you had to grab life by the balls.

"Girls... I'm not ready." Elena sighed.

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there." Elena defended.

I raised my brow in skepticism as Bonnie asked. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie told my twin.

I lightly slapped Elena with the pamphlets. "Food for thoughts, sister."

**~**

"Hey, I got some candles."

Night was already upon us and I heard Care give candles to Elena and Bonnie—I already had my own lit up.

I was looking around when I came face to face with Stefan, stopping for a moment before I lit his candle.

"Thank you."

I showed my sister with my head. "Time to grovel."

Stefan stared a second too long into my eyes, looking he wasn't moving before my sister's call startled him.

"Later?" I don't know why he worded it as a question. _And don't look so hopeful Mr. Salvatore, you're my sister's._

"Later." I lied, knowing I would disappear from the Square the first chance I got.

After all, I had a —bloody _and_ sexy—date with a lucky jock on our school's team. _Youpi_.

**•••••••**

After a little diner with the jock, I joined my friend in the Grill, satisfied and full.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jer asked the table I'd just arrived at.

"You're stalker. You tell us." Tyler replied, while also evading my fists.

I loved Tyler so much but his little animosity with my brother got on my nerves. All that for a _girl. _And damn, Vicki was Matt's sister and Matt was my people, but I could never get behind Vicki. She wasn't all that and a bag of chips. Jer _and _Tyler deserved better.

"I can't find her." Jer replied.

"She probably found somebody else to party with." Tyler said. "Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena was finally interested in the conversation.

"Ask him." Tyler told on my little brother. Sometimes I wonder if they weren't the same age. _Stupid._

"You wanna do this right now?" Jer asked Elena, frustrated as she raised a brow.

"Are you dealing?"

"She's never gonna go for you. Ow!" This time Tyler hadn't been fast enough and I managed to wank him on the head.

"She already did." Jer replied. "Over and over and over again."

I made a gagging sound, lightening the mood as Jer playfully pushed me with his shoulder.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Care was in disbelief. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way." Tyler denied.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jer replied, his eyes drilling into Tyler.

At that Matt's temper stirred, eyes locking on his best friend. "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

Tyler shook his head. "Nothing man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"And also my brother." I said, kicking Tyler in the shin. "Now all of you shut the fuck up so we can go look for her."

"I second that." Matt sent me a grateful look as we began to all disperse.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said, taking Care with her.

"I'll check the Square." Matt informed.

"I'm coming with you." Jer said but before he could go any further, Elena tucked him between us.

"Oh, no, no! You are coming with us. So that's your game now, dealing?"

"Not the time, Elena." I warned.

"This is _so_ the time." She snapped back.

Jer put himself in front of me. "Don't snap at Sarah."

I sighed as I maneuvered Jer to my other side, away from Elena and an impending fight. _Siblings._

"I'm not dealing." Jer finally said.

I believed him. He may have given a few pulls to Vicki, but he never made money from it and never dealt.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

"Elena." I sighed as Jer put his arm around my shoulder and tucked me into his side, as though protecting me from my own twin.

It was cute but I also knew all their talk was getting to him. He was coping, in a weird sense, but he _was _coping.

"You and Jenna. Between the two of you, enough already!" Jer snapped.

"We can stop if you want." Elena snapped. "Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart."

"Over my dead body." My voice booked no argument as I looked at my twin. If only she was willing to truly _listen_ to our little brother, maybe he wouldn't be closing himself up everytime she was worried about him.

"Or you could talk to me." Elena proposed.

"He's already talking to me, Lena." I sighed. "And he _is_ coping. Just like us."

Before she could reply, Jer kissed my temple and walked away. "I vote for none of your options, Elena."

Seeing him go, Elena looked at me as if it was my fault. "Do something!"

"Like what, Elena?"

"I don't know!" She snapped. "Be a sister for once instead of the 'cool' with anything thing you have going on."

Realizing she'd gone too far, Elena tried to apologize but I shook my head.

"Save it, Elena. Me and my none sisterly ways are out."

**•••••••**

"I'm glad you found her, Matt." Matt had just called me to tell me they'd found his sister so I rushed home and was now in my bedroom.

_"Yeah. I... I don't know what to do with her, seriously." _Matt sighed as I put on my sleepwear.

"Siblings." I chuckled into the phone. "You love them but you also want to choke them sometimes."

_"Elena said she was stupid for what she said to you... forgive her, yeah?"_

"Don't... just don't, Matt. Before you were her boyfriend, you were my friend. It's your duty to agree with me when I'm pissed at someone."

_"I know, S... it's just... I miss her so much but I feel like she's slipping away from me. I don't think I have a chance anymore."_

I sighed, settling in the couch near my window for this.

"You fall in love more than once, Matt." I told him. "It will happen again. It will be just as amazing and as extraordinary as the first time and maybe just as painful. But it'll happen again. I promise."

There was a long silence on the other hand, but I could tell my words were a soothing balm on his heart.

_"Time to move on?" _He whispered.

"Time to move on, babe." I whispered back, heart aching for one of my closest friends.

_"... thanks, S. You know that I love you right?"_

"To the moon and back." I smiled. "Now go rein in your little sister."

After hanging up, I looked through the window, not really seeing anything.

I was the best at ditching amazing advice, but I longed for that kind of love too—the kind that would sweep me off my feet, his passion matching mine, and turn me upside down.

_Soon, my child, soon._


	6. Friday Night Bites

**Sarah's POV**

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying, take it slow."

Bonnie, Elena and I were walking near the front of the school, and our friend was acting weird.

"Why are you acting weird?" I repeated my thoughts to Bonnie.

Elena agreed with me. "You were the one who said to go for it."

Elena had apologized last night with a big tub of ice cream and an old movie—the best way. We were now back to being wonder twins.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie replied.

I narrowed my eyes at my best friend. Did she have a vision about Stefan? That would explain her weirdness right now.

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked.

"It's not an about-face." Bonnie denied. "You're single for the first time in your high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

I snorted. "Oh, because she's so that girl." _Me _on the other hand... "Seriously, what are you not saying?"

Bonnie sighed in defeat. "It's stupid."

"Bonnie..." Elena dragged her name.

"What?"

"Spit it out!" We ganged up on her.

"I accidentally touched Stefan." _Uh-oh. _"And I got a really bad feeling."

Well... fuck. Stefan was as good as discovered right now. One thing my being a hybrid offered me was that I felt human to witches and vampires alike until I revealed my face.

"Is that it?" Elena's face relaxed. "Bonnie!"

"It was _bad_ bad!" Bonnie defended.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked.

Bonnie sighed. "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do." Elena squeezed her hand. "But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

I could feel Bonnie deflate, whatever fears she had for Elena, she had to hide them now that she'd heard that.

"Good morning, girls." Speaking of the devil.

I turned around, eyeing Stefan up and down as he walked up to us. _Hm, _what I would do to this boy if he wasn't already involved with my twin sister.

"Hey, um, we gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone." Bonnie said, dragging me along. "See you guys later."

"See ya!" I waved at the couple, chuckling at Bonnie's bad attempt to evade Stefan. "So sneaky, Bon', didn't think you had it in you." My sarcasm was thick.

"Shut up." She laughed.

**•••••••**

The bell ringing startled me out of my vision, my eyes fluttering before they lowered to the numbers I'd written all over my book.

'8'. '14'. '22.' _What on earth...?_

My thoughts stopped short when I realized Bonnie had the same exact numbers written all over her own book. Our startled gazes met at the same time, hers afraid while mine was thinking hard. I these kind of visions, those where I only got bits, it meant that someone was going to die for sure and who, I wonder.

**•••••••**

"Alright, girls! Two rounds of warm-ups! I don't want any injuries, got it?"

After a slew of playful 'Yes, chief!', my girls went about their warm-ups.

Care and I were co-captain of the Mystic High cheerleading team, on which Elena and Bonnie also were. It'd been our dream since we were five or six, the four of us in my bedroom, looking at stolen album photos and watching our mothers in their own Mystic cheerleaders' uniforms.

Speaking of my co-captain, I put my phone on my ear for the hundredth time. "Care-bear, I'm gonna kill you! Be here in less than five minutes or so help me."

"Still not answering?" Bonnie asked before I shook my head in disbelief. The co-captain of the cheerleading team _late_, and Care of all people, it wasn't like her at all.

Before I could locate Care with my powers—at this point I was getting worried—, Elena showed up.

"Oh, my god!" Bonnie and I said at the same time, smiles up to our ears. I was so happy to see my sister finally at practice.

"You're here!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever." Elena smiled. "The only way to get things back to normal is to do things that already were. Oh, and you're both coming to dinner tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "We _live_ together, Elena. Where else am I gonna be." I sassed.

She stuck her tongue out at me as Bonnie raised a brow. "I am?"

Elena nodded. "Mm-hmm. You girls, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie lied, knowing damn well she had nothing to do. "Have you seen Caroline? We've texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett." Elena cornered her. "You're going to be there."

Bonnie sighed, resigned. "Fine. I'll go."

"Good."

"But seriously, though, have you seen Care?" I asked my sister.

Elena shook her head. "I haven't. This isn't like her."

"I'll try her again." Bonnie took out her phone but before she could dial, we heard a engine roar.

There was Caroline in Damon's car, sucking lips with him before getting out of the car.

And why was I even getting jealous? It's not like I fancied the guy... right?

"Uh..." Elena was as stumped as I was.

"Oh, my god! That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." Bonnie exclaimed.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena replied.

Bonnie gasped. "Salvatore, as in Stefan?!"

"The one and only." I replied, locking eyes with Damon. "And he's one tall order of dark and sexy."

_"You're my dream girl too, honey." _I heard him whisper, eyes still locked on mine.

I rolled my eyes for good measure, not letting myself be affected as Care approached our little huddle. "I got the other brother." She told Elena. "Hope you don't mind." Before turning to me. "Sorry I'm late. I was uh, busy."

"Yeah, right." I chuckled before gathering the girls. "All right, girls, time to shine!"

**~**

We were an hour into our practice when Caroline stopped a struggling Elena. "Elena sweetie, why don't you just observe today, ok?"

I threw an apologetic glance at my sister but she really _was_ slowing us down. "Ok! Keep going, girls! Do it again from the top! And 5, 6, 7, 8!"

**••••••••••**

"You know, putting my food in nice plates isn't going to count as you helping me." I snorted as my sister was plating the food I'd cooked. No one in this household could cook for their lives so it always fell on moi.

Cheer practice was over and we were all showered and dressed for the upcoming dinner—with me in a short, white dress that shopped mid-thigh and embraced my curves in all the right places.

Elena threw me a stank glare as Bonnie continued to tell us her 'witchy discoveries' as we called them.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl on the bench, he flies to Paris and back. They take a picture."

"Oh come on, that commercial's on a constant loop." Elena said, something which I agreed on.

"Fine." Bonnie said. "Well, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

I could feel Bonnie's burning gaze into the back of my head but I didn't bulge. I would only be willing to talk to her with this kind of stuff, only when she truly _believed_.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena proposed. "Have you talked to your Gram's?"

Bonnie shook her head. "She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch, do you guys want to be witches?"

Elena snorted. "I don't want to be a witch."

"I'm already a witch." I smirked, turning around after I'd finished with my dessert's decoration.

Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes, not knowing I was truly stating facts. Ever since I was young, I never once lied to them about my powers, I've always told them I was a witch. I just never showed it to them so I guess that was why they never took me seriously.

"Ok, serving spoons." Elena clapped her hands. "Where are the serving spoons."

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie replied, shocking even herself when Elena found the spoons in said drawer.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena reasoned.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie whispered, both of us only knowing the truth.

Two weeks ago, I'd rearranged the entire kitchen and she'd been on the phone with me so there was no way she could have known where the serving spoons were.

The doorbell chose that moment to ring. _Saved by the bell._

"Ok, he's here." Elena turned to Bonnie. "Don't be nervous. Just be your awesome loving self." She said before leaving to open the door.

Bonnie stopped before a random drawer, whispering. "Birthday candles." And sure enough, the item was inside.

She freaked out and turned, eyes locking with me. "S..."

"Talk to Grams, B." I pleaded with her. "And this time, with an open mind."

**••••••••**

"Did Tanner give you a hard time, today?" Elena asked Stefan as we arrived at the end of our main dish.

The dinner had gone pretty well—if you didn't count dear Bonnie's stiff figure in front of me.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan replied with a polite smile.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today." Elena included Bonnie. "Tyler threw a ball at him and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted.

Elena looked like she was about to kick our best friend so I intervened. "B, tell Stefan about your family, will you?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

I rolled my eyes at her generic answer. "No, about the witches." I turned to Stefan. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

I did this on purpose. There was no way Stefan hadn't encountered a Bennett witch in his century of existence so I wanted to give him a chance to get on her good side.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie was embarrassed but I could tell she was grateful for my use of the word and not something like 'freaky'.

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan said. _You go, boy! _"I'm not too versed but I know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie was warming up to him.

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan told her.

"Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan continued to suck up to her. _Atta boy!_

Bonnie looked pleased, finally fully relaxing. "Yeah, they are."

_Oh fuck. _"I'll get the door." I said, rising from my seat.

"What door?" Elena asked, confused before getting startled when the doorbell rang. "How the hell do you do that?"

"It's called talent, sis, look it up."

Elena rolled her eyes at me, standing up to come with me. I sighed as I was torn, wanting whoever was at the door to come in and yet not.

I opened the door, and sure enough Care and Damon stood before us.

"Surprise!" My blond best friend exclaimed. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought desserts."

I rolled my eyes at the excuse—Care knew I always made fantastic desserts—, Damon must have been eager to come and destroy the fragile peace between Elena and Stefan.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon told Elena, but his eyes were on me, clearly taking my dress off with his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan came up behind us and asked his brother.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replied, all smiles.

Elena startled. "Oh yeah, you can..."

"No. No. No!" Stefan panicked. "He can't, uh, he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

Care was clearly impatient because she walked into the house and motioned him to do the same. "Get in here."

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan stalled once again.

"It's fine." Elena gave in. "Come on in."

Damon smirked and slowly stepped over the threshold, finally getting into the house. I could practically _feel_ a shift of power around me. _Hm._

"You have a beautiful home, Elena, Sarah." Damon said, his perpetual smirk still in place.

"Thank you."

**•••••••**

Now that the matter of home invite was over, I'd whipped out my home desserts and we were all in the living room, cups of tea and slices of tarts before us.

Care and Damon were on the couch in front of mine and Bonnie's while Stefan and Elena shared the last one.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline was telling Stefan. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

I settled in to watch the train wreck that was my blonde best friend when she'd had a few drinks in her system—it was over the top, inappropriate and magnificent.

"That's what I always tell him." Damon chimed in. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah. Elena wasn't so lucky today." Care turned to my twin. "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"Good things she lives with the one who created said routines then." I chuckled.

"We'll work with her." Bonnie added in. "She'll get it."

"I guess we can put her in the back." Care muttered, with me restraining my snicker. She was _so _going to regret her words tomorrow.

"You know, you don't really seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon then looked me up and down. "Sarah, however, looked like she was born for it."

I rolled my eyes and caught Bonnie raising a brow at the obvious sexual tension between us. _'Later' _I mouthed to her.

"Oh, it's just because her parents died." Care's words came crashing down on me, even though she was talking about my twin. "Yeah, I mean, she's just going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Damon hadn't removed his eyes from my eyes so he didn't miss my small flinch. "I'm sorry Elena, Sarah. I know what it's like to lose both your parents." He told us. "In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we've ever cared about die."

_That_ right there hit me right in my heart. You could say I was afraid to see my friends and family die while I lived forever. That was the only downfall to this vampire life.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan stiffly said.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon dropped another small bomb on Elena. _The devil._

**••••••••**

"One more."

I was in the kitchen, taking care of the dirty plates when I heard a voice behind me. Turning around to see Damon with a glass, I threw him a smile. "Oh, thank you."

Stopping besides me, he chuckled. "I like your sister. She knows how to laugh. And she makes Stefan laugh, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

I raised a brow. "Do you want me to ask about Katherine? Is that what this is about?"

"Mh-mmh." He confirmed. "But this, _us, _is... something more. Confusing but more."

My words alright. Damon and I had strong sexual tension but I couldn't see where this could be headed—aside from under the sheets.

"How did she die?" I changed the subject, less I wanted to jump his bones in the kitchen with my sister, _his_ brother, and my best friends in the other room.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." He replied.

"Recently?" I wonder if she'd also been a vampire.

"It seems like it was yesterday." The smile on his face was surprisingly a sad one.

"What was she like?" _Now _I was curious.

Damon chuckled. "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. Except your eyes, those baby blues..." He seemed mesmerized by my eyes before shaking his head. "She was also very complicated, selfish, and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

I raised a brow. "So which one of you dated her first?"

There was no jealousy in my tone, I rather wanted to applaud the girl. Seeing Stefan and Damon, even I would have gone for both—yes, both _and _at the same time because, well, why choose, you know?

Damon laughed. "Nicely deduced. I was the first but I'm sure Stefan's answer would differ from mine."

I searched his eyes for what I was looking for. "Honesty. I like that." I hummed.

Damon slowly maneuvered us to where he had his arms on each side of my body, trapping me against the counter and our bodies dangerously close to each other.

"Well, I figured I couldn't go around lying to you if I wanted in your pants, Ms. Gilbert." He gently peppered my neck with kisses, nearly making me moan.

I hummed. "And how exactly do you plan on getting in said pants, Mr. Salvatore?"

His mouth still at my neck, this time doing sucking motions, he trailed a finger down my torso and straight to my navel, just above a specific happy place I wanted him to explore.

"Hey. Need some help?"

I sighed in unison with Damon as he slowly backed away from me and we both turned around to see a tense Elena in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sure. Why not?" Damon said, but we could both tell he didn't really mean it.

Elena shot me a look as we walked further into the room, which made me roll my eyes but I was grateful for her interruption. Otherwise I would have jumped Damon in the middle of my kitchen, not caring who heard us.

_Sigh. _I _really_ needed to get laid.

My eyes caught Damon's, his promising all kinds of pleasure later on. _Bring it on._

**••••••••**

**_The next day, football night_**

"And you're not in uniform because...?" I intercepted my sister with a stern face.

It was game night and I was rounding up all my girls for a little warm up just before the game.

"I had a little talk with Damon in the kitchen when you and Stefan were on the porch." Elena sighed. "This really isn't for me, S, I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I'm not gonna force you into it, E, I'm just glad you're genuinely smiling again."

"Like I said, a big part is thanks to Stefan." Elena looked like a fool in love and I loved that for her.

"Just like that necklace on you?" I nodded at the beauty, and despite knowing it had vervaine in it, it called to me. I felt like it didn't belong on my sister's neck but on a much, _much, _older one. One that I _knew _I knew but couldn't get my head around that particular memory.

"Yeah, a gift from Stefan." Elena sighed, taking it in her hand. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Gorgeous." I whispered, weirded out by whatever kind of feel I'd just had.

**•••••••**

"Stop It, Tyler! Jeremy!"

I was looking for my brother when I heard Vicki screaming, and rushed to where they were near the field to see Tyler and my brother going at it.

"Sarah, help!" Vicki cried when seeing me. "You have to do something."

I glared at her. "What _you _should have done a long time ago, Vicki, is leave my brother the hell alone."

I was about to stop the fight when Stefan appeared and grabbed Tyler's wrist. "Hey! He's down. Enough!"

Tyler tried to punch Stefan to no avail but I only had eyes for Jer and saw the moment he grabbed a broken beer bottle, swinging it towards Tyler.

"Jer, no!" I rushed in front of him, and saw his eyes shut in fear of what he was about to do—hit me with the bottle as he had no time to step back.

Before the bottle could connect with my head—not that it would have hurt me—, a hand appeared in front me, Stefan stopping the bottle's track.

"Jeremy, no!" I heard in the distance, seeing Elena and Matt running towards us.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt was taking Tyler away for a walk.

Elena rushed to hurt Stefan while I turned back to Jer when his arms closed down on me.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!... _Fuck. Sarah, S, fuck, I'm so sorry!" Jer's whole body was shaking. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You wouldn't have hurt me." I tried soothing him.

"Yes, I would have." He yelled, taking me back in his arms. "Fuck, S, I've never been so scared than the moment I saw you in front of that bottle."

"Hey, hey." I gently took his face in my hands. "You wouldn't have hurt me, Jer-bear. Trust me."

He stared into my eyes, looking for his big sister's reassurance that all was right—something I always gave him, always have and always will.

Seeing I really was alright, he heaved a sigh of relief and hugged me back. "I don't know how to give her up, S."

"Yes, you do, Jer-bear." I whispered. "I know it's hard, I know she helped you cope but she isn't healthy for you."

He sighed in my hair, not replying but I knew he got my words.

"And seriously, Jer, your choice in women suck." I snorted.

Jer snorted with me, before he tickled me and we both laughed. For a moment there, all was well in our world.

**•••••••••**

"Hey! Where have you been?" Bonnie asked Elena, making me turn from the field and into our own little group.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious, no-joke response?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Of course. What is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..."

_Oh fuck. _I knew she'd realize Stefan was something _more_, but not this soon. It must have the lack of injury from Jer's bottle earlier on. Seeing as we healed faster than humanly possible, she must be freaked.

"You know what, forget I said that." Bonnie shook her head. "Your little dinner party plot totally won me over."

"No, Bonnie, Seriously. What was it? Did you see something or..." Elena still didn't give up.

"It wasn't clear like a picture." Bonnie finally said. "Like today, I keep seeing those numbers I told you guys about, 8,14,22."

"Yeah?"

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..." Bonnie hesitated.

"And it what?" Elena urged.

"It was death." Bonnie whispered. "It was what I imagine death to be like."

I could see Elena was really freaked out now.

"Open mind, girls." I told them what I always said. "Look at everything with an open mind."

I could only hope they would listen.

**••••••**

8, 14, and 22.

The numbers of death, the numbers I'd been seeing all week long.

I looked at the police licence plate 'BLDG8', The immatriculation's car was 'FHT14', and the number on the ground was a clear, white-painted 22.

At last, I looked at the body of Mr. Tanner—no, not body, _corpse _was more accurate. Death by Damon.

I couldn't say I was moved—call me a bitch but I didn't really care for his death, I was more concerned with Bonnie who was right next to me, realizing she'd also been having a vision of someone's death all week long.

"S..." Her whisper was broken.

"Talk to Grams, B."

"Sarah..."

"Bonnie, _talk to Grams._" I insisted.

Her eyes glazed over, she nodded and rushed to her car.

**~**

I was lying in the middle of the field —ignoring everyone— when Jeremy joined me.

"You okay?" He asked as he laid next to me.

"Peachy." I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder while he tucked me closer to his body.

After a slight lull, I spoke up. "Hey, Jer-bear, you know how much I love you right?"

"Not as much as I love you." He said.

"Impossible." I chuckled.

We were interrupted by cautious steps towards us, and sat up to see Vicki coming our way. I glared at her but she threw an apologetic glance at me before she looked at Jeremy.

"It wasn't just for the drugs." She said.

Jer turned to me, waiting to see my reaction but all I could see were his puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Go." I urged him. Bad as she was for him, your first love is something you never forget.

He kissed my temple and walked away, hand in hand with Vicki before I laid back down.

After a short while, another body laid down besides mine.

"Angry?" A husky voice whispered.

"It'll take more than Tanner's death to make me angry, Damon." I gently chuckled. "I get it you know."

"What?" He was still whispering.

"Your humanity." I whispered back.

Staying silent, his arm came around me, —tucking me to his side—, his hand gently caressing my face before he spoke up. "I guess you do."


	7. Family Ties

**Sarah's POV**

_"...To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."_

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Aunt Jenna was muttering, glaring at the TV.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked her while I snickered in my breakfast.

"Him!" Jenna pointed at the TV.

"The news guys?" I chimed in. "Isn't his name Fell or something?"

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell." Jenna spat. "Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way." Elena laughed. "You and him?"

I eyed the TV. "He's cute." Kinda.

Jenna shook her head. "He is _not_ cute. There's nothing cute about him." She said before she pointed at the box in Elena's hands. "What are you doing with that?"

"Sarah and I got it from the safe deposit box yesterday." Elena replied. "Mom'd told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."

Hearing mention of the council's made my hackles rise... and I knew they needed something specific—and dangerous—from the box, I just couldn't figure out what it was yet.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna pointed at the sapphire ring in my hands.

I nodded. "Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." I said as Jeremy walked into the living room.

To say my family hoarded antiques was an understatement, they were as proud to be part of the founding families as the other families... maybe even more.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth?" Jer asked, mainly to rile Elena up. "You know like, on eBay?"

"You're not gonna find out." Elena slightly glared as I hit the back of Jer's head, rolling my eyes at them.

"That stuff is mom's and dad's." Jer suddenly said. "You can't just give it away."

"We're not giving anything away." I assured him.

"It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena replied as I made a face at her to change her tone.

I swear the two of them lived to antagonize each other... it had always been this way.

"Your boyfriend's here." I announced a few seconds before the bell rang.

Elena didn't reply and instead ran towards the front door, eager to get her hands on dear Stefan. It was time for me to get to the Grill anyways so I hurried out the door and into my car.

**•••••••**

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about us?" Bonnie asked our blonde best friend.

We'd planned to go as a trio—totally spies kinda way.

Caroline shrugged. "Go with Elena."

"She's asking Stefan." I informed them.

"Okay, then go just both of you." Caroline proposed.

"Gladly." Bonnie said. "What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care, why?" Yeah... Care's relationship with her mom wasn't the best these days.

"He's the older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie said as if it was a given.

"Older, sexy, danger guy?" Care mocked. "Is that an official witch tweet?"

Bonnie's face fell. "No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Okay. And Damon's not dangerous." Care announced.

"Oh he is dangerous alright." I chimed in. "And so very hot, phew."

Care eyed me for awhile before she spoke up. "Are we interested in the same guy?"

I sighed. "Never happened before." I said, confirming her suspicions. "Sorry, Care. I... I don't know, there's just something there."

"Well, it's not like I'm with him, you know." Caroline laughed. "But may the best girl win." She winked at me and I knew we were good.

Caroline then told us about Damon's issues with Stefan. "You know, like, major deep-rooted drama."

"Like...?" Bonnie fished.

"I'm not really supposed to say." Care played coy, knowing damn well she would tell us everything.

Us best friends had a rule : 'I won't tell anybody... except my best friends.'

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie joked.

Care sighed. "Okay. But you can't tell Elena."

"Of course not." Bonnie replied.

Yeah, _right. _Here comes drama—and I was certain that was what Damon was going for.

**•••••••••**

"Delicate flower vs Naughty vixen." Bonnie held up two lipsticks in the air.

Elena, Bonnie and I were in my room, getting ready for the founder's party.

"Tough call." Elena replied. "Can we mix them?"

"Definitely not." I mock-gasped, affronted she would make that fashion faux-pas.

Bonnie laughed as she eyed Elena in her pretty flowery dress. "Look at you, getting pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish."

"I am-ish." Elena replied. "Tonight's going to be a good night."

The next few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence as we put finishing touches on our outfits.

My dress was a gorgeous dark blue, centered at my waist and stopped just after my knees. I paired with nude pumps and a beige clutch. My hair was in its usual wild curls down my back, and my face only had the bare makeup on it, with the only accessories being diamond earrings my parents bought for my 15th birthday— I was going for the effortlessly elegant look.

"So, out about it." Elena suddenly said.

"What?"

"Don't let my happiness stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena eyed the two of us knowingly.

Honestly, I didn't want to repeat what Care had said, knowing it was Damon's way to make trouble for Elena—I liked the guy, but I liked my sister way more.

"What if I tell you in the morning?" Bonnie proposed. "I don't want to ruin the night."

I sat on my bed, knowing Bonnie was going to crack.

"Bonnie, out with it."

Bonnie's face was resigned. "Okay, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill us if it gets back to Damon that she squealed... Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-Huh." Elena was getting interested.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend, Katherine?"

_Ugh. _Again, the weird feeling when talking about this Katherine girl.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena replied, as I'd told her my conversation with Damon.

"Yeah, they both dated her. Only she chose Damon." Bonnie said.

"Allegedly." I chimed in. I might like the guy but I didn't trust anything that came out his mouth.

"Yes, allegedly. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated the girl. He filled her head with all these lies until it finally worked, and she turned against Damon."

Elena was skeptical—and rightfully so. "That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

Bonnie shrugged. "I just wanted you to know."

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Truth." I added in. Everyone was entitled to their past—good or bad.

Bonnie was still dubious. "Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

Elena snorted. "Stefan is none of those things."

Bonnie raised a brow. "Yeah? How would you know?" She asked, effectively shutting Elena up.

_Oh, boy._

**~**

As we finished getting ready, Elena's phone rang.

"Hello. Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? Is it? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-hmm. I will find it and bring it. Okay, bye."

"What was that about?" I asked after she hung up.

"I can't believe this." She snapped.

"What?"

"Jeremy stole a watch from the box and now Tyler's mom absolutely needs it." She replied.

_Huh._

"He didn't steal it." I informed her.

"Like hell." She spat. "I'm gonna talk to him."

I caught her arm as she was going out. "Let it go."

"No."

"Elena." I snapped. "The watch was dad's. And he said it went to the first born son, so..."

"... He was going to give it to Jer." Elena whispered.

"Yeah."

She sighed. "I'll let it go."

"Yeah."

The watch staying in Jer's hands was my plan—at least, now I knew what the council was looking for.

**•••••••**

Bonnie and I walked up the stairs to the Lockwood's arm in arm, laughing at her near fall from my car.

"Mrs. Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood." I greeted the couple as we arrived at the front door.

"Sarah, honey, how many times will I tell you to call me Carol?" Mrs. Lockwood lightly admonished. "Come on in, girls."

"Thanks, Mrs—uh... Carol."

Getting further into the room, B and I bursted into giggles.

"She's still waiting for you and Tyler to get back together, get married and be the next Mr and Mrs. Lockwood?" Bonnie asked, still giggling.

I shook my head. "Yeah, no way. I mean, I love Ty, and the sex was amazing but we're way better off as friends."

Tyler and I had dated for two years and it was so casual we didn't even mention it that much. The only people who cared were Vicki, because she 'dated' him after me, and his mother—and mine—who wanted us to end up together and make more founding families' babies.

"I spot some liquor." I grabbed Bonnie's hand. "Let's go!"

"You're an alcoholic, S." Bonnie sighed, hurrying after me.

"And I'll take that as a compliment." I winked at her, and busyied myself at the bar, making sure the adults didn't catch us.

I _was_ kinda into my liquor, my bourbon's, and I was proud of my fantastic tastes, thank you very much.

**••••••••**

I alone—in a remote room at the Lockwood's— looking at mom and dad's wedding rings when I felt Stefan and Elena come up behind me.

"Your parents?" Stefan asked as they stopped beside me.

I nodded, taking a sip of my stolen bourbon. "There's a lot of history here."

Elena walked forward as she began to read the founder's party first ever registry.

"The founding families welcome you to the inaugural founder's Council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry."

I stepped closer to take a look. "Look at all those familiar names—Sheriff Williams Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood... Nothing changes much, huh."

"Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena pointed at the names.

Well, _oops._

"The Original Salvatore brothers." A voice said behind us, turning out to be Damon along with Caroline. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan stiffly said.

I didn't get why he didn't want Elena to know about him—she'd freak out for a bit but then it'd be all good, a great couple without all the lies.

"It's not boring Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena told her beau.

Caroline sighed. "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me."

"Mm-mmh." He didn't even look contrite.

"Could I borrow your date?" Care asked Elena with pleading eyes.

After a lot of "uh's" and "oh's", Stefan was dragged to dance by a cheery Caroline, leaving Damon behind with Elena and I.

Glancing between them, I could tell they had issues—_already—_so I made myself scarce. "You know what, I feel like dancing too. See you guys later."

**•••••••••**

I had lied.

I didn't go dancing or to find Bonnie like I thought I wanted to. Instead, I was hiding in the huge Lockwood's garden, sorting my messy feelings out and playing with a flick of fire.

I did that sometimes—play with magic, it centered me, made me extra connected with my surroundings... something even my being a vampire didn't do so well.

So it was in that little safe haven of mine where I heard slight shuffling, with a distraught Caroline walking across the yard.

"Care...? Caroline!" I rushed after her to see her crying. "Care, what's wrong?"

"Damon..." She sobbed.

"What happened? I was gone for like half an hour."

Seeing her really confused and teary, I opened my arms. "Hey, Care, come here. Everything's gonna be okay."

Her arms spasmed at my waist. "Promise."

"Promise." I whispered into her hair.

**••••••••**

**3rd POV**

**~A few hours later, late into the night, Lockwood Mansion~**

"Thank you for staying so late." The mayor, Mr. Lockwood adressed the small group that had stayed behind.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked his wife.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Mrs. Lockwood replied.

"I can get it." Logan Fell, walking out of the shadows said.

"Good. We're going to need it." The Sheriff informed.

"Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood inquired.

"Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Sheriff Forbes was absolute.

"They've come back."

**~**

In a specific room in the Gilbert Residence, a green eyed twin gasped awake, her eyes flashing a bright blue—she'd just seen the reunion of the council.

"Fuck!" Her whisper was carried outside the window— directly into the ears of a certain blue eyed vampire who'd been watching over her.


End file.
